


As It Was

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “Do you miss it?” Yuri says. “The skating, the fame, the...everything.”Otabek’sI doshouldn’t be as shocking as it is. “It was such a big part of my life, and then one day it changed,” he says with a shrug. “I think that’s something to mourn, even if I never was fond of the fame.”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Otayuriadvent2020





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OtaYuri Advent 2020!

It’s nighttime in St. Petersburg. The sky is dark and the air cold, snowflakes dancing on an almost-nonexistent breeze as Yuri sits with one leg propped up on the window seat. Kascha and Potya the Third lay next to him, both cats purring up a storm under his hand. It’s the silence that haunts him tonight--Otabek’s asleep in the other room, exhausted from his day of coaching the up-and-comers, but Yuri hasn’t been to bed yet.

_ I’ll be there soon,  _ he’d promised, arching up to receive the kiss Beka laid upon his forehead.

_ Already missing you,  _ Otabek had said, paired with that quiet smile of his, and that had been that. But the hours are growing long and still here Yuri sits, awake and thinking about all the time that’s gone by.

His joints ache, creaking in the cool of the apartment as he shifts in his spot, pulls a blanket tighter around his shoulders. “What do you think, Potya?” he murmurs, giving her a scratch between the ears. “Better now than it was?”

He supposes so. There’s more time in his life now, though he’s somehow  _ still  _ not used to it after the years he’s been out of the circuit. All the time he used to spend bettering himself for the good of competition has been replaced with getting to know who he is as a  _ person, _ not a public figure, and that’s never been his strong suit.

It was an easier transition for Beka, he knows. That doesn’t mean it was  _ easy,  _ necessarily, but he doesn’t spend his nights reconsidering everything he’s done over the years like Yuri does

"Yura?" Otabek says, leaning against the bedroom door. He rubs at his eyes and tugs his blanket tighter around his shoulders. "Come back to bed."

"Come here," Yuri says instead. He pats the seat beside him and Otabek stumbles over, far less graceful than he is on the ice. When he sits, leaning his head against Yuri's shoulder, Yuri scratches gently at the undercut he still maintains.

"What's wrong?" Otabek mumbles.

Yuri smiles, shakes his head. "Just thinking," he says softly. 

"Shouldn't do that too often."

"Asshole," Yuri says, shoving fondly at Otabek's shoulder before he leans down to press his lips against Otabek's temple. "You should be asleep.”

“And  _ you  _ should come lay down, at least,” Otabek says. He fishes for Yuri’s hands and wraps them in his, tugs gently as he stands up and the blanket falls to the floor. “Keep me warm.”

Yuri slides his arms around Otabek’s waist and presses himself flush against his husband, seeking out his lips for a kiss. It’s slow and clumsy, noses bumping and teeth catching lips before Otabek wakes enough for it to be a  _ proper  _ kiss. He takes Yuri’s face in his hands and smooths his thumbs across Yuri’s cheeks before resting his lips gently on the corner of each eye.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

“Do you miss it?” Yuri says. “The skating, the fame, the...everything.”

Otabek’s  _ I do  _ shouldn’t be as shocking as it is. “It was such a big part of my life, and then one day it changed,” he says with a shrug. “I think that’s something to mourn, even if I never was fond of the fame.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Yuri admits. “I’ll never be that beautiful again.”

“Ah,” Otabek breathes, nodding knowingly. “That.”

“That.”

“I think that’s something you have to work through on your own, but I can help where I can,” Otabek says. He steps back toward their bedroom and Yuri follows, pausing to pick up the blanket on the way. “What can I do?”

Yuri slides on top of him and pulls Otabek’s hands to his hips. “Tell me you love me.”

Otabek does, shows him as thoroughly and meticulously as he does everything else, and when he’s done, there’s no room in Yuri’s mind for anything other than the knowledge that he’ll be the best kind of sore tomorrow. 

“Better?” Otabek all but purrs when they’re clean, curled around Yuri’s back with an arm slung over his stomach.

“Mm,” Yuri hums. He turns over and brushes his knuckles against Otabek’s stubble, reveling in the way the light slanting through the blinds cuts across Otabek’s face. “Might need you to remind me tomorrow night, too.”

“Yura, I’m only one man,” Otabek says, pulling Yuri’s hand to his lips. “I don’t have  _ that  _ much energy.”

“Not even for me?” Yuri pouts, and Otabek huffs a laugh before tucking Yuri closer against him.

“For you? I suppose I can try.”


End file.
